The Next Generation
by Dimcairien
Summary: 20 years after the end of Rilla of Ingelside, this story takes place. It is during WWII and Anne's grandsons go off to war. Her granddaughters start a Junior Red's group. Her children understand their parents WWI issues. Rating for later chapters.
1. Info about Characters

It had been nearly twenty years since the Great War. The Blythes and Merediths were happily related in several ways.

After the war and finishing medical school, Jem Blythe had married Faith Meredith. They had twin sons, Gilbert and John. They didn't look like twins. Gilbert had his father's ruddy curls and John had sleek, black hair. They also had a daughter, Meradith who also had red hair, which she kept rather short. She looked almost exactly like her Grandmother Blythe. The boys were nearly sixteen and were tall for their age. Meredith, on the other hand was petite. Meradith was fourteen, but was constantly mistaken for twelve and sometimes even ten. She didn't like that, and always loved to correct people about her age.

Jerry Meredith and Nan Blythe had also gotten married and the two of them lived in Lowbridge where Jerry was the Prespatirian minister. They had triplets, Walter, Joy Anne, and Cecilia. Walter looked exactly like his namesake. He had black hair. Joy Anne had inherited her maternal grandmother's gray-green eyes, while having her mother's brown hair. Cecilia on the other hand he vivid blue eyes with brown hair as well. The girls both had torso length hair, they loved it long. They had just had their seventeenth birthday and were already counting down the days until they turned eighteen.

Di Blythe had married Jack Wright. They had one son, Fredrick, but they always called him Dick because there already were two Freds in the Wright family, and that was confusing enough. Dick was getting very close to his eighteenth birthday, and was very excited. He couldn't wait until he became an adult. There were two little girls as well. Rachael was eight and Anne was five. There had been another boy between Dick and the girls, but he had been born too early and had not been able to survive. Dick had black hair and was quite tall for his age while his sisters both had their mother's hair. Rachael had her grandmother's eyes as well. Her grandfather said she looked like her grandmother as a child.

Shirley Blythe had ended marring Una Meredith. She still loved Walter, but knew that he wasn't coming back. She had learned to love Shirley, not in the same way, but still enough to accept his proposal. The two of them had three children. Bertha was the oldest and she was fifteen. She had straight, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. James was next at thirteen and Matthew was the youngest. He was twelve. James had reddish hair and Matthew's hair was brown.

Rilla Blythe had married her Kenneth Ford and they had one son, Kenneth who in order to avoid confusion went by Kenny. Kenny was seventeen and had curly brown hair. They also had adopted a home child, Mary, who was ten. They had adopted her when she was five, and people who didn't know them often thought that Mary was Rilla's daughter. She suspected this was because both of them had red hair.

Carl Meredith had married Persis Ford and they had one son, Owen age sixteen, and one daughter Rose age twelve. Owen had blond hair and was on the taller side. His younger sister, Rose, brown hair with a bit of a wave.

Mary Vance and Miller Douglas had one son Luke and twin daughters, Cornelia and Leslie. Luke was nineteen with straight black hair, and very proud of being the oldest of the next generation of Rainbow Valley and the twins had just had their fifteenth birthday. The twins actually looked alike, which was surprising for the Blythe family. They had straight, dark, brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Gilbert and Anne were very proud of their seven grandsons and seven granddaughters. They also considered Carl's children and Mary's children to be among their grandchildren, so they technically had nineteen grandchildren. Life was always a bit noisy at Ingleside, but it also was great fun. Anne was thankful that all of the children lived close by. The furthest was Nan, she just lived in Lowbridge, and so they often got together for Sunday dinner.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anne was sitting on the porch reading the paper. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Mrs. Marshall Elliott, known by her old friends as Miss Cornelia. She seemed to be very agitated about something. "Anne dearie, have you seen this evenings's paper?"

"I was just about to read it Cornelia. Is there something important in it?"

"Yes. That Hitler has gone violated that peace treaty with Russia. Mark my words, this is going to come to a bad end."

"Do you think there will be war?" Anne said with a start. She thought of the white cross in France.

"I don't know. But this man is worse then the Kaiser, and he was bad."

"I hope that it will not come to war. It mustn't. Hasn't there been enough war in this century? Enough boys dying? Enough hearts broken?"

"I think so, and you think so, but this man Hitler doesn't think so."

They talked awhile longer and then Miss Cornelia said that she must be going. "Mary's twins are going off to Queens and Mary's having a party. None of them would ever forgive me if I were to be late."

After Cornelia has gone Anne continued to sit on the porch. Why had war ever been invented? Was war a necessity? Anne didn't think so. There had to be reasonable ways to solve things, but no one ever seemed to look for them. All it seemed was that people wanted to fight.

Gilbert came up the walk and saw Anne sitting there. "What's wrong Anne-o-mine?" he asked.

"Oh, Gilbert. Cornelia was here and she thinks that Germany will start another war now that there is a peace treaty between Germany and Russia."

Gilbert started just as Anne had done. He also saw a white cross. The cross that marked the place where their son was forever resting. "Anne, I don't know. Germany is already starting to take over countries. Think of Austria. The League will stop them before they get much further." That seemed to help Anne, but Gilbert knew that it would take a miracle to stop Germany. He just hoped for that miracle.

* * *

Later that evening, Rilla and Kenneth were listening to a musical broadcast on the radio when they heard the news. The radio announcer stopped the broadcast and said, "Germany has just attacked Poland and has broken her treaty with Russia."

Kenneth turned to Rilla and they just looked at each other. Both of them knew they were thinking the same thing. "Kenny," Rilla moaned. "Kenny will go."  
"Yes," said Ken. "I'm afraid so. He is too young right now, but he is nearly eighteen."

* * *

All of the rest of the couples were having similar conversations. They all had sons who either were nearly eighteen or over eighteen.

"Why must two generations one after another have war?" questioned Di to her husband, Jack.  
"I don't know Di, I don't know."

* * *

"Shirley, I am so thankful that our boys are not old enough to go to war. I'm so afraid that the war will last long enough for them to go though. I couldn't stand to send them off," said white-faced Una after hearing the message.  
"Una, it is on God's hands. Whatever happens is for Him to decide. If the war lasts two years or four or however log it will last, we cannot decide. Only Him. I don't want this war to last until our sons are old enough either," answered Shirley.  
"You should have been a pastor," said Una with a bit of a laugh.

* * *

A little over a week later, the boys had all been together except for Luke. He soon came tearing down he hill with a dispatch. "Have you heard?" he shouted. "We can hear you," answered Owen, who had a bit of a sarcasm gene in him.

Luck glared at Owen and continued, "England declared war on Germany today. Do you know what this means? Canada is going to need lots of boys. Boy, am I glad I'm over eighteen."  
The boys stared. They had heard stories about the war during their parents' generation, but never had thought it could happen again. "Hurrah!" shouted Dick, "I'll be eighteen next week and I'll come with yaw. Do you think you could wait a week?"

"Certainly Dick. If anyone yells at me, I'll tell them I'm going with my cousin in a few days, once he's eighteen."

"I wish I was eighteen," said Gil.

"Well, this war probably will still be on when we are eighteen," replied John to his twin.

"All of you have a chance," said James. Matthew wasn't there. He had a cold, so his mother had kept him home. If Matthew had been there, he wouldn't have been able to say that. "I'm so young that I'm not going to be able to go."  
"James, some of the boys need to stay home to keep an eye on things. What would Ingleside be like if there were only girls?" said Walter.

James nodded that the point was understood, even though he didn't agree. The days slowly passed and soon it was Dick's birthday. Di had planned all along for this to be a joyous day, but with the war, it was anything but. At least for the older people. Dick and Luke were the only ones that seemed cheerful. Gilbert shook his head. Another generation having a war to fight. He was thankful that Jem and Shirley were unable to go, but this time there were his grandchildren. There were more of them, and that made it even worse. He knew that a soon as the party was over both Luke and Dick would be heading for the recruiting office. At least Luke had waited for Dick to be old enough to sign up. Neither of them would be alone, at least for while.

Sure enough, as soon as the party was over the two boys hurried away. Gilbert looked up to see Jack and Di and Mary and Miller looking stricken. This was the second time that someone Mary loved was going off to war. Gilbert couldn't figure out which was harder: sending his own sons off or his grandsons. They both were awful. He wondered why two generations needed to be cursed with a great war. One was more than enough in his opinion.

The next morning, nearly the entire Glen turned out to see their boys off. Jem looked to the side and what he saw made him smile. The old doghouse was still there. It had been agreed that it stay as a tribute to the Glen soldiers. It had been years since Dog Monday had died, but his story lived on. Jem was thankful that his own two sons were not old enough, but they would be before this war was over. He heard Rilla talking and suddenly came back to reality. She was reciting Walter's famous poem, The Piper. It brought tears to Jem's eyes. He missed Walter dreadfully. Hardly a day went by without Jem thinking of him in one way or another.

The boys were getting on the train. "I'll be following soon!" shouted Walter.

"All you need to do is hold the fort for a few months and then I will be coming." called Kenny.

Di was trying to hold a smile on her face. Jack was gripping her arm. "Our oldest son. Our only son. Why?"

"I wish I had an answer Diana. I don't." answered Jack. He also was trying to keep the tears from his face.

"Be careful son!" shouted Miller. "Stay out of the way of those Germans as much as you can."

Mary gripped Miller's arm. She had been dreading this moment ever since the declaration of war. She was proud of her son at the same time. She was very confused.

The train was there. Suddenly there was a rush. "Bye Uncle Jem," said Dick. "We'll be home soon."

"Bye! Bye!" It was chaos. Boys in khaki were everywhere and suddenly it was quiet. The train was halfway out of the station. "Well, what's next?" asked Anne.

"I would guess getting the Red Cross going again. And also maybe some of the girls could organize a Junior Reds group. I think I'm a bit old for that."

"In think I could do that Aunt Rilla," said Bertha, "although I would need some experienced tips."

"I'll help you girls get started, but then you need to do things yourselves," answered Rilla.

Slowly the families left the station. A part of their family was gone, perhaps never to return, but no one dared to think of that. Instead they hoped that they would be able to see their boys one more time before they were sent overseas.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 2

"Planning a Red Cross group is a lot of work." said Leslie Douglas.

"You have a lot more help than I had organizing mine. There's a lot of you girls," answered Rilla, who was helping the girls get organized.

"Let me think," said Joy Anne. "Well, there's myself and Cecilia. Then there is Meradith and Bertha. Then Cornelia and Rose and Mary and Leslie. We were also discussing to perhaps allow Rachael to join in a year or so. We figured ten would be he youngest. We thought that was an age which they would be able to be a help."

"Good thinking Joy. I'm glad you're allowing the younger cousins to be involved."

"We're going to be giving them the simpler jobs until they are a bit older." said Meradith.

"Our group is going to be part Red Cross and part teach how to knit'" said Cornelia with a giggle.

"Sometimes teaching how to knit is more important than actually doing the knitting," replied Rilla smiling.

All of the girls had gathered at her little house to plan. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Rilla jumped up to answer. At the door was little Jims. Little Jims to longer. He was taller than Rilla. "Jims!" Rilla cried. She was the only person he allowed to call him that. "Mother Rilla," he said, "I've come to tell you that, well, that I've joined up."

Rilla stared at him with an expression of pride and remorse. Her little Jims, her little war baby, joined up! It almost seemed too much. "When?" she croaked.

"Two days ago. I went into town with Bruce Meredith. He joined up too ya know."

This was too much. Jims and now Bruce? Bruce who had been, to the relief of many, too young in he last war, in the army?

"Do your parents know?" Rilla questioned.

"No, I thought you should be the first to know since you raised me for my first years of life. I think they suspect it though. Mother especially looks worried."

"You get on home and tell them Jims. I will be seeing you in church tomorrow."

She shut the door and shook her head. Why must so many boys and young men's lives be wasted by war? She headed back into the other room.

"Who was that Mama?" asked Mary.

Rilla took a deep breath. "You know about the little boy I raised during the Great War? Well, he was just here to tell me he joined up. He also Bruce Meredith has joined up."

The last piece of news was the most startling. Almost everyone there had Bruce for an uncle. He was a favorite uncle at that.

* * *

John Meredith sat in his study. His son Bruce had just told him that he had joined the army. It was one of he worst moments in his life. He realized that instead of his sons being in the army, he would have both his youngest son and probably all of is grandsons.

That night at dinner, Mr. Meredith thought a lot about Bruce and this war. It was different than in the previous war. At that point, none of the boys had families. Some of them had been engaged, but none with families. Bruce had been married for nearly ten years. He had two children as well. Henry, age seven and Lucy, age three. Bruce had told his wife, Molly, about his plans to join up, before he had done it. She supported him. Mr. Meredith didn't want his grandchildren to grow up fatherless. He planned to talk to Bruce the next day.

"Bruce," said John the next day, "I need talk to you."

"What about dad?" questioned Bruce. This war. I want you to understand the consequences. They are different than your brothers. They didn't have any family, but you do. I don't want you to think I don't want you to do what you think is right, but hunk of your family."

"I talked with Molly and she is proud of my decision."

"I know. What about your children? Both of them are young. If something happens...". His words trailed off.

Bruce sensed his fathers concern. "I understand you dad. Molly and I are willing to risk it. Neither of us want the children to grow up without me, but it's a risk we have to take."

"I know son, I just want you to be careful."

"I will dad."

* * *

A similar conversation was going on at Jim Anderson's house. He also was concerned for his son. Jims had just had his twenty-fourth birthday and had also just become engaged.

"James," said Mr. Anderson, "we need to talk, about the war."

"You're not mad at me for joining up are you?" asked Jims.

"Of course not son. You know I'm proud of you. Does Sarah know?"

"I told her right after I told Rilla. She understands that we need to postpone he wedding."

"It's not that I needed to talk about. It still is about Sarah. She understands what could happen, right?"

"I told her. She doesn't remember the Great War, but understands what can be understood."

"All right James. All I wanted was to make certain both of you understood. You go with my blessing."

"Thanks dad"

Jims left his father's study. He knew he should go, but he didn't want to leave is fiancé. He thought about maybe trying to get married before leaving, but he was leaving the day after tomorrow. Then the thought came to him. He would go talk to Rilla. Hadn't she planned a war wedding before? He doubted that they would be able to do so before leaving for training, but if he had a leave...


	4. Chapter 3

Rilla sighed as she sat down in her chair. It had been a long day. There had been the meeting to plan the Junior Reds and then she had had the news about Jims and Bruce. "I'm thankful Kenny isn't old enough yet. I couldn't stand to have him go at the same time as Jims," she told Ken.

Before Ken could reply there was a knock on the door. Ken went to answer it and soon came back. "Rilla, it's Jims."

Rilla got up and went over to the door. "Hello Jims. What is it?"

"Mother Rilla," said Jims, "I've been thinking about getting married to Sarah before I leave. I don't know if there is time before I leave for training, but I also don't know whether or not I will have a leave before going overseas. I remembered that you had done a war-wedding during the Great War, and wondered if you could do it again?"

"I think I could Jims. Sarah is about my height right?"

"Yeah. I'm heading over there now. Should I tell her to come over?"

"That would be best. Tell her it's for wedding plans. I'll go get my dress and 'phone mother about the veil. All of us girls have used hers and it's the only veil we have."

Jims left and headed up towards Sarah's house and Rilla explained things to Anne. She then called Una about making a cake. Everyone was excited about the wedding. Right after Rilla was done with the calls, Sarah came. "James said to come over. He also said something about wedding plans."

"That's right," answered Rilla. "I knew that your wedding plans were messed up because of this war. I was wondering if you would like to get it done before Jims left."

"There isn't time. There are so many preparations. I don't think it's possi-"

"Now you listen to me. I've done the last minute wedding before, in the previous war. If you are interested, we can start fixing my old dress up. Both of us are about the same build. Also, all your relatives live very close. Just 'phone the invitations and see who can come."

Sarah seemed to realize she was beaten and consented. Soon she and Rilla were busy ripping and sewing. In almost no time they had a dress. It hardly looked as if it had been used before. Anne arrived and brought her veil with her. Sarah tried it on along with the dress. Everything looked wonderful.

"How often is this going to happen Rilla?" asked Anne with a smile.

* * *

"Do I look alright? Is my hair all in place?" asked Sarah the next morning.

"Everything looks fine Sarah," answered Rilla. "Now let's get to the church."

This time the marriage was one that was wanted by both families. There was no need for secrecy this time, so they were able to meet at the church. The Blythe and Meredith girls had been very busy the previous evening and this morning. Una brought the cake over to the Anderson's since that was where the reception was going to take place. "I hope it looks fine," said Una. "I've never made a wedding cake before."

"I'm sure it will be fine Una. I wish Susan still was here. She always loved a war-wedding," replied Rilla.

Susan had died five years previously. The family wished she still was with them, but were thankful she hadn't lived to see this war. She would have loved to see Rilla planning another wedding in twenty-four hours.

The church looked lovely, despite having been decorated very quickly. Thankfully it was summertime, so there were plenty of flowers. Mr. Meredith was already at the church and it was mostly full. Miss Cornelia was there ready for the wedding and some wedding gossip.

Soon the bridal party arrived and Nan began to play. Sarah had asked her to be the pianist. Rills was mentaling comparing this wedding to Maranda's wedding. This one seemed to be going better. One thing that helped was because there was no Sir Wilfy to have a seizure. Also Jims wasn't a crying baby that needed to be held.

Mr. Meredith tried to look solemn, but was unable to keep the joy from his eyes. He enjoyed weddings, but even more so when Rilla was in charge. She always seemed to do a good job, even though this was only her second wedding.

The wedding went perfectly, as far as weddings go. Yes there were some little mess-ups, such as people walking too fast or too slow, but nothing drastic. Once over, the entire assembly went over to the Anderson's for a party.

In the center of the Anderson's table sat the wedding cake. It was a three tiered one with decorative flowers on it. "Oh Una, you outdid yourself again!" exclaimed Rilla. "It's lovely."

It was the same with all the other guests as well. The cake was beautiful. "If it tastes half as good as it looks, it will be a masterpiece," said Joy Anne.

Una agreed with Joy. She also hoped that the cake would turn out. She was good at cooking, but had never made a wedding cake before. She thought it looks fine, but was a little uncertain about the taste.

There wasn't any need to be worried though. The cake was everything it should be. After Nan had tasted it, she knew that Susan would be proud. It was a light cake, not heavy at all. Rilla remembered with a giggle the events surrounding the baking of Maranda's cake. It had been extremely funny to see Susan on the floor after trying to kick Doc. Ah, Susan, she would have loved to see Rilla planning another wedding, Jims no less. She remembered Susan's expression when she had walked in the door with Jims. She had looked so shocked.

There was another surprise on the table next to the cake. It was the soup turene. "I thought you should have it," said Mr. Anderson to his new daughter-in-law. "My son will tell you the rather interesting story behind it."

"Dad, I think Rilla could tell it better. I was asleep for most of the trip. Anyways, I was too young to remember." said Jims.

"What happened?" inquired Sarah, "it sounds interesting, whatever it is."

"Well," said Rilla, "it's a long story."

"Just tell it," said Mrs. Anderson.

"OK. Well, it started when I was going around collecting for the Junior Reds back in the Great War. I was going by the Anderson's, and it was a good thing I decided to stop. When I got in, Mrs. Anderson was dead, Mr. Anderson's first wife. There was this baby, and I decided to take it. If I hadn't, it would have been sent to a home in Lowbridge. I couldn't carry the baby and drive the nag at the same time, so I took the soup turene. Jims was in it, and I carried him in my lap. After that, basically all you need to know is that I raised him until Mr. Anderson came home from the war. I'll tell you the full story later, Sarah, everyone else here knows it already. Most of them played a part in it of some sort or other."

"Sounds like it was an adventure," said Sarah, "and yes, I would like to hear the full story some time."

The couple then went to the hotel where they would spend their wedding night. It was a happy time, but sad at the same time. Jims and Bruce would be leaving, and who knew how long they would be gone. The next morning they gathered at the station again. This time to see other boys off, or in this case, young men. "I'll be back Sarah," said Jims clasping her hands.

"Molly, take good care of the children," said Bruce. Turing to his children he said, "And you two, obey your mother."

"Yeth daddy."

"I will."

"Bruce," said Mr. Meredith. "I want you to know that I am proud of you for making this decision. I know you will always do your best."

The train had arrived and suddenly it was very busy at the station. Many boys in kacki were running for the train. Jims turned towards Rilla. "Rilla, I'll keep safe. Don't you worry about me." He gave her a quick hug and ran for the train. Soon he and Bruce appeared on the porch at the end of the train. As the train began to pull away from the station, they began to wave. They continued to wave until the train was out of sight around the bend.

Suddenly, where it had been so noisy only moments before, there was complete silence. No one knew what to do. Meradith seemed to though. "Come on girls. I can't stand just standing here. Let's go sew or knit something." All of the girls involved in the Junior Red's left with Meradith to go over to her house and work. The older women also decided to go sew as well. That left the men. "I guess we should just go home," said Jem. "I wish there was something we could do, but there really isn't anything. We're all either too old to serve in the army or physically unable. And I don't think any of us know how to sew..."

"We could learn," said Jerry with a laugh.

"Like I ever would," retorted Jem. "You know I can't stand stuff of that sort.

Everyone laughed and soon they all went back to their homes, not knowing what the day would bring.


	5. Chapter 4

_Everything is going fine. It's been really wet here lately, lots of mud. I'm surviving anyways. Luke is enjoying himself, he has always enjoyed a mess, but I wonder how long he can keep it up. My boots are a mess, but I try to keep them as clean as I can._

_Dick_

Di laughed as she finished reading Dick's letter home. He had always been one of those types of boys who enjoyed to get dirty. Well, he certainly had enough mud to keep up happy. Luke also had enjoyed getting dirty. The two boys had always looked a mess whenever the came inside after playing down in Rainbow Valley. She was thankful that he was able to find something enjoyable about the training. Ever since Canada had declared war on Germany, the Glen had suddenly gotten very busy. It seemed as if everyone was involved with the war effort. There were the two Red Cross groups that the women were involved with, a lot of the men were busy with recruitment speeches, even the children were finding ways to help. The little girls in her family were helping with the Junior Red's and almost all of the Glen children were already collecting bottle tops for metal. So far, nothing major had happened overseas, at least not they had heard of. All they knew was that horrible things were happening in Poland. "Why must it always be Poland," wondered Di, "it happened there last year also. They barely had time to recover, and even now it seems worse."

It had been about three weeks since Luke and Dick had left. The family knew that they still were in training, but didn't know if they would see them again before they went overseas. Sometimes the boys had a weeks leave, and sometimes they didn't. Mary Vance, now Mary Douglas, had a feeling that they wouldn't be coming back. "It's so early in the war and the boys are desperately needed. They can't waste time sending the boys home."

"Not that I think it's a waste of time," she said quickly before Miller could add something, "I would guess that the army sometimes thinks that. Right Miller?"

"Yeah. They're like that, as much as I would like to say otherwise. They just want to get the boys overseas and get started on the war," he answered.

* * *

At Nan's house, things were a little different. Her two daughters were involved with the Junior Red's even though they were able to be in the regular group. "I would rather be with the cousins," was Cecilia's explanation. They had decided to work on blankets. "Everyone makes scarfs and socks," said Joy Anne, "I want to be different. Blankets aren't as popular, but they are just as needed, perhaps even more so"

"I agree with you Joy," said Jerry looking up from his desk. "Blankets are very, very helpful. Besides keeping you warm, they also can sorta help to keep you clean. Not quite as much mud gets on you with a blanket."

The door slammed and Walter came running in looking very angry. "Walter, what's wrong?" asked Nan.

"Nothing and everything." he answered angrily. "I just want to join the army, but I can't. Not for almost a year. Why do I have to be seventeen?"

He ran upstairs and Nan started to follow. "Nan," said Jerry, "I think I should be the one to handle this."

Nan nodded and Jerry followed his son upstairs. He found him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "Walter," he said.

"What dad?"

"Son, why are you so angry? There's nothing wrong with being seventeen."

"Yes there is. When there is a war on and you feel as if you ought to go, but you can't because you aren't eighteen, then everything is wrong with seventeen."

"Walter, it's only for a few months more. I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I can't since I was twenty-one when the war started. If you need help, Uncle Carl probably could. He understands the waiting. Or even Uncle Shirley. Neither of them were old enough when the Great War started, but both eventually joined up."

This seemed to have calmed Walter down a little bit. "I'm sorry dad. I just am so frusterated. Almost all of my friends are going and I'm left behind."

"It's only a few months Walter. Be thankful that it's nothing more."

"I know. I'll survive."

"Good. You know, if you want to help with the war effort, you could start collecting gum wrappers. In fact I think I see three or four on your dresser. No telling how many more are in this room somewhere," said Jerry with a grin.

"Dad!" Walter yelled,"why you..."

Jerry started to laugh. "I'm just teasing. But that is something you can start doing right now. You can help your younger cousins. They're collecting all sorts of things."

"I'll think about it."

After his dad left, Walter fell back on his bed. His dad was right. There really wasn't anything wrong with seventeen. Sure the whole thing with it was getting excited about becoming an adult, but he still could enjoy this age. He got up and opened his dresser drawer. There certainly were a lot of gum wrappers. "Why did I save these?' he wondered. "Well, they are needed now, so I guess it's time to fine them." He continued to hunt until his mother called him down for dinner. He stuffed the ball in his pocket and went downstairs.

"Hello Walter," said his mother, "what's that in your pocket?"

"Oh, this?" Walter pulled out the ball. It was big, about two inches across. "It's gum wrappers. I found them in my room. Dad said I should give them to the younger cousins since they're collecting things like this."

"OK," said Nan. Collecting gum wrappers confused her, but it was a type of metal and they did use metal in the army. Walter seemed to be in better spirits than he had been in earlier that day. Whatever Jerry had said to him seemed to have worked.

As soon as dinner was over, Walter took off for Rainbow Valley. There he met up with all of the other children. Rachael was there, and Walter decided that it would be hardest for her to find bottle tops and the like. "I have something for you Rachael," Walter said pulling out the ball.

"What is it?" asked Rachael coming over to look.

"It's a ball of gum wrappers. I heard you were collecting them for the war effort. I found this in my room and thought you would like to have them for your collection." He gave her the ball.

"Thanks Walter. Since I rarely buy gum, it's hard to find wrappers." She climbed up on the log she was standing by and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back and suddenly he was holding her. "Hey, watch it! What are you doing?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing," she said as she put her legs back down on the log.

"Next time warn me, OK."

"But then you wouldn't be surprised."

"OK, OK. I need to go now Rachael."

"All right Walter. Thanks for the wrappers."

"You're welcome. Come on Kenny, lets go."

The two boys ran off. They soon passed Anne and Gilbert. "Oh, Gil. I just realized that now that Dick and Luke are gone, Walt and Kenny are the two oldest boys. And soon they won't even be here."

"Shh Anne. It's alright."

They watched as the two boys disappeared off into the dusk. "I wonder what's going to happen next?" questioned Anne.


	6. Chapter 5

It was an ordinary morning. Rilla had finished cleaning the kitchen after breakfast and had seen Mary off to school. She was now ready for a few minutes of relaxation before she started on the rest of her chores. Ken was doing some repair work with the siding, in the last storm a few weeks ago, some of it had come off. He had been told that he didn't need to come into the newspaper office that day. He was taking advantage of the day off by helping around the house.

Rilla opened the paper and stared at the headline. It read** POLAND SURRENDERS TO GERMANY!"**

She let out a scream and Ken came running around the house. "What's wrong Rilla?" he asked, concern showing in his voice.

Rilla was hardly able to talk. She gasped, "Look at the headline."

Ken looked at the paper in her hand and shook his head. "No," he said, "not again."

Rilla looked up at her husband and said, "It was bound to happen. After what happened last time. . ." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to remember the last time Poland had fallen and the destruction that had followed. "How much worse will this war get?" she asked.

"I don't know Rilla-my-Rilla, but I'm certain that it will be worse than the previous war. Longer too. Germany has already caused much trouble, even before Poland surrendered. Austria was invaded nearly two years ago." Ken looked very concerned. He knew that this war would last at least as long as the Great War, if not several years longer. He also knew that his son would go.

"Kenneth. Kenneth Ford. Where are you?"

His wife's words brought him back. He smiled and told her that he had just been thinking.

"It's about Kenny isn't it. You think he'll go?"

"Rilla, if I know out son, he will be signing up as soon as he turns eighteen. I'm going to talk to him and tell him to finish his first year at Redmond before joining up. It only will be another three months, and that way he could go with Walter."

Rilla nodded. She didn't want her son to go, but knew that he felt it was his duty to as soon as he was eligible. As soon he was certain she was fine, Ken went back to working on the siding and Rilla began reading the paper again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

That night the entire family gathered at Ingleside for dinner. They were a large family, even though much of the family was missing. Dick and Luke both were in Quebec. Jem's twin sons, Mary's twin daughters, Shirley's Bertha, and Carl's Owen all were at Queens. Kenny was at Redmond. None of Nan's children had wanted to do schooling beyond Queens, at least for the present. Cecilia was enjoying being at home helping her mother and Joy Anne was teaching at the Lowbridge school. Walter had been working in the store lately, just for the sake of something to do. He said that he didn't want to start Redmond, and then have it interrupted. He would rather do it all at the same time.

"How's the Junior Red Cross going girls?" Anne asked as Gilbert served the chicken.

"About as well as it can," said Meradith. "Most of the older girls are gone, so it's not as organized as it could be, but stuff's getting figured out."

"Aunt Rilla is teaching me how to crochet," said little Anne, who was usually called Annie to avoid confusion with her grandmother.

"That's wonderful Annie. Perhaps you will be able to crochet a scarf soon."

"I still doing chains," Annie said.

"You'll learn quickly. All of you have." Anne smiled as she looked out over the group. How it had grown, many people were missing but their number was still over twenty people gathered in her yard. She hoped that for Christmas all of them would be there. That was the problem with children getting married, the family grew, but then shrunk again when the grandchildren went away to school.

"Mother," said Di, "what are you thinking out?"

"The family. How it grows, but then it shrinks when your children begin to move out. All of the Queens and Redmond students will be here for Christmas, and I hope Luke and Dick will be here as well. It would be nice to have a full family Christmas before. . ." She couldn't continue on.

"Before the boys are sent overseas," finished Mr. Meredith slowly.

By this time Gilbert had finished serving the chicken and the family began to eat and some began to talk quietly amongst their neighbors. Despite different outward appearances, the same thought was in the back of all of their minds, the possibility that their boys could be sent overseas without them seeing each other again. They were able to retain a happy atmosphere, however. To an outsider, it would seem as if nothing was wrong, but the ones who really knew the Blythe and Meredith families would be able to tell in an instant that not everything was alright.

Slowly the weeks passed. It was all calm in the Glen, as if nothing had happened. They only way that one was able to tell Canada was at war, was the disappearing boys. It seemed as if almost every day, one or more of the Glen boys or young men joined up. The younger women of the previous war, now understood their parents worries. Many of them had sons who were eligible for duty. Or if they weren't eligible yet, they soon would be. The worry that their son would join up was in many a mother's mind at that time. It was a worry, but at the same time, there was a sense of national pride to it as well. Their sons' wanted to fight for Canada, just like their fathers and uncles of old.

Rilla was worried, it would only be about five more months until Kenny was old enough. She hoped that he would listen to his father's advise, if only for the sake of his cousin. As the weeks passed into months, the worry about Christmas began all over again. One day in early December Di came running over to Rilla's house. "I've got a letter from Dick. He says that both he and Luke have a weeks leave this month and that it is over Christmas! It's what we wanted. A family Christmas!"

Rilla ran out and hugged her sister. "Yes," she said. "The whole family." The two sisters looked at each other, and both knew what the other was thinking. They both knew that they never would have a complete family dinner together, but they also knew that they needed to continue on with life. It was what Walter would have wanted. "Have you told mother yet?" asked Rilla as the two went into her house.

"Yes, I just came from there. She is already planning where we are to have the meal. We can't have it outside, so she is trying to figure out where in the house it would work to have such a large crowd."

"Well, she could open up the wall to wall door between the dining room and the sitting room. That probably would make it large enough."

"I think that might work," Di said, "just might be a bit crowded."

"Crowded with family is nice. Especially at Christmastime."


	7. Chapter 6

The preparations for Christmas were going as well as they could. It was always chaotic at Ingleside for the few weeks prior to Christmas, but never such as this. Anne was determined to have the best Christmas possible, especially for Dick and Luke. Who knew how long they would go without a proper Christmas dinner. Her three daughters, two daughters-in-law, Mary Douglass, and Persis Meredith all were at her house working. They were trying to figure out where things should go for Christmas to go as smooth as possible. "Why not a buffet?" asked Persis. "Put a table somewhere with all the food on it. That way no one is passing food the entire meal."

"That could work," Anne said, "only thing is, we need more tables."

"I have a dining table at home," said Mary. "You could use that."

After talking for a bit more, they eventually decided to do a buffet and to use Mary's table as the buffet table. Anne had two dining tables and between the two, they had twenty seats. But they still needed more. Thankfully though, there were more tables that she could use. They decided to use Di and Una's tables to seat the rest. "It's going to be one crowded Christmas," said Nan.

"All the more people makes all the more fun," responded Faith.

Between the eleven families participating, there was going to be plenty of food. Rilla offered to make the pudding, she had finally learned how to make it properly, Nan said she would bring bread, Mary said she would bring some pies, "Anyone brought up by Cornelia knows how to make pies," was her reasoning. Soon all of the dishes were figured out. Gilbert came in while all of this was going on and he just laughed. "Women," he said shaking his head, "they take a long time to figure out a simple thing." As he walked through Anne gave him a glare and lifted a platter menacingly. Gilbert took the hint and quickly left.

"What was that about?" questioned Persis.

"You've never heard the story?" said Nan.

"No. What's going on?"

"Let me explain," said Anne. "When I was, oh, a young girl, 'bout Meradith's age, I was at school. I was sitting with my bosom friend, Diana. Across the aisle as a boy, Gilbert Blythe. I didn't know him at this time. He was trying to get my attention, but I ignored him. Eventually he called me 'carrots'. I got so angry at him that I grabbed my slate and broke it over his head."

Persis started to laugh. The thought of Mrs. Blythe breaking a slate over Dr. Blythe produced a very amusing mental image.

"With that started one of the most well known feuds of Avenlea history. We hated each other, well I hated him. He tried to apologize, but I ignored him. We were always racing each other to see who could get the better marks. Sometimes he beat me, and sometimes I beat him. One day I was in Mr. Barry's flat and it started to sink and I didn't have paddles. Thankfully it was under the bridge so I grabbed onto one of the poles. Soon along came none other than Gilbert Blythe. He rescued me, but I still didn't forgive him. He gave up on trying to get my forgiveness. At Queens the race for marks continued. He ended up wining the gold medal, but I won the Avery. Soon after that, Matthew, he and Marilla took me in from the home, died. I chose not to go to Redmond and planned on teaching. Gilbert had gotten the Avenlea school, but gave it up for me, knowing what it would mean for me to be with Marilla. One day, coming home from the graveyard we met. This time we were able to forgive each other. Since then, we have been friends."

"That's a very interesting story." said Persis.

"I would have told you earlier had I known you hadn't heard it Persis. I thought you had. I guess your mother never told you."

"Mother, we ought to get back to work. Where would this plant best go.?" said Rilla.

"Um, just stick it in one of the bedrooms upstairs. I don't think there will be space for it down here."

Slowly the preparations took place. Several tables arrived and were arranged in a way to make as much space as possible. The boys were coming home for their leave on Christmas Eve and they would get a week. The family wanted to make the most of it, and that meant having everything ready for when they arrived. Christmas Eve morning, the house was pronounced ready, and the families all went to their own houses to finish work on their own Christmas celebrations. At three o'clock they all gathered at the station since the train was due to arrive at three fifteen. They wanted to be ready to great their boys. Soon the train pulled in, and it went crazy. There weren't very many boys that had been able to get a leave, but they ones that had gotten them were all greeted wildly.

"I think I see them!" shouted Mary.

"I see Dick!" screamed Di. "Jack, look, there's are boy." She pointed at the young man getting off of the train. "He got a tan," she said a bit surprised.

"Mother!" said Dick as he ran towards her.

"Dick," she said. They soon were hugging tightly.

Meanwhile almost the same thing was happening with Mary, Miller, and Luke. They all were so happy to see one another.

"Are you boys ready for a Christmas celebration tomorrow?" asked Anne. It had been universally decided to let the boys go to their own homes Christmas Eve and then celebrate as a family the next day after church.

"You betcha Aunt Anne" said Dick. "And I'm looking forward to some of that Christmas Pudding of yours."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N I apologize for the humongous wait. I had a major case of writers block and then life got in the way. I had a very busy summer between a cousin's wedding and having back surgery for scoliosis. This school year has been rather busy since I'm now in my third year of high school. I will try to keep regular updates on this story, but if there's a long wait, I'm sorry. Hopefully this story will start to go a little faster and if there is anything you're interested in seeing happen in the story, let me know, and I'll see if I can put it in. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear. There had been a light snow during the night, so the ground was covered in white. Throughout the Glen there was the hustle and bustle of Christmas. Mr. Meredith led the congregation in singing Christmas carols and preached a short sermon on the birth of Christ. At about noon people began to arrive at Ingleside for the meal. Against the wall was one table that was covered in food. It did credit to Miss Cornelia since it was groaning under the weight of food. Usually when she was in charge of meals, the tables groaned under them.

The other tables in the room held the families. One table was where the younger children sat, fifteen and younger. At the other tables sat the rest of the family. "It's lovely that we are all able to be together this Christmas," said Anne. "The best thing is that Luke and Dick were able to get their leave over Christmas."

The family all nodded. They didn't know when the entire family would be together again for a dinner. The possibility of it never happening again crossed their minds, especially those who remembered the previous war, but they all tried to not think of it. It wouldn't do to have gloomy thoughts on a day when all should be joyful. Jerry led the family in the prayer then they all began to eat. "This tastes so much better than the food we've had to eat at training," said Luke, with his mouth full. His mother, Mary, glared at him, but didn't say anything. She was too happy to have him home to yell at him for table manners.

The family tried to keep a cheerful atmosphere, but they didn't succeed. For the most part they were happy, but everyone was worried about the war. The first of the Canadian troops had gone overseas a few weeks previously. It was impossible to keep the relief that their boys weren't in that group out of their faces. The youngest children, Mary, Rachael, and Anne, didn't really notice anything different, while everyone else knew and understood to a degree what was wrong.

After several hours of eating and chitchat the family prepared to leave. But before they left, they all gathered around the piano and Meradith sat down to play. They began with some of the traditional Christmas carols, _O Holy Night_, _Hark the Harold Angels Sing_, and _O Come All Ye Faithful_. They finished singing and everyone prepared to leave. Una came up the the piano and asked Meradith if she could play something. Meradith got up and Una began to play _O God Our Help in Ages Past_. This surprised everyone for just a moment, but soon they all joined in. It was a tearful song, but there was joy behind it as well. When Una finished playing, the families left and soon it was just the adults left. For a long time no one spoke, but sat around looking at each other. "Well," said Cornelia, "We probably should get going." And so saying, she and her husband left. The Merediths still stayed, knowing that at times like this, no one wanted to be alone, but eventually they to got up to leave. "I'll come over soon, Anne," said Rosemary.

"Oh, please do. I hate being here, alone. Gil is gone a lot, and the house just seems so empty, even though someone often is here, it just isn't the same," said Anne.

Anne and Gilbert walked the Merediths out to the porch. "See you in church Sunday, if not before," said Gilbert to Mr. Meredith.

"I hope we will see each other before then," answered Mr. Meredith.

The last few days with the boys passed quickly. No one wanted to think about it, but they couldn't help thinking about it. This time they knew they wouldn't see them for several years since instead of going back to Quebec, they were now going to finish their training in England, then they would be heading to the continent. No one wanted to see them leave, but they all knew that it was their boy's duty to serve their country and their King.

The day finally came for Luke, Dick, Jims, and Bruce to leave for further training in England. All of the women were trying to keep a cheerful face on, but it wasn't working for some of them. "Be careful Bruce!" cried Rosemary, the beginnings of tears starting to form in her eyes. She had already sent two sons overseas in the previous war and had desperately hoped that that would be the last time, but it was not so.

"Mother, I will try," answered Bruce, giving her a hug. He turned to his wife, Molly. "Molls, take good care of the kids," he said, wrapping his arms around her. Bruce bent down on one knee and looked Henry and Lucy in the eye. "Henry, you're the man of the house. I need you to take good care of your mother and sister."

"Yes, Daddy," said Henry giving Bruce a bear hug.

"Be a big girl for Mommy," Bruce told Lucy as he picked her up to give her a hug. She gave him a little kiss and Bruce grinned. He passed his daughter off to Molly and boarded the train, waving all the way.

Jims and Sarah also were saying goodbye. "Sarah, take good care of yourself," said Jims.

"Just be careful and come home," said Sarah, hugging her husband. "That's all I want."

"I can't promise that, but I will promise to try," answered Jims.

Soon all goodbyes had been said and the boys boarded the train. There was much waving and cheering coming from the younger generation, but the previous generation, the one who had lived through the Great War knew that this war was bound to last just as long as the previous one, if not longer. They knew that the majority of their boys would end up going overseas to serve their country.

As everyone journeyed home their was a mixture of pride and fear. The pride was for the bravery of everyone who was willing to sacrifice everything to keep the world safe and fear because they knew that not all would come one safely.

"We should get back to work on our projects," said Bertha as they walked home. The other girls nodded in agreement. "Can I come?" asked Rachael.

Leslie looked over at Joy Anne, who had basically taken over the leadership role, and Joy Anne nodded. "Sure," said Cornelia, who usually went by her nickname of Elia.

"What are you making?" Rachael asked excitedly.

"Sheets, socks, blankets, all sorts of things," said Carl's daughter Rose. "You probably could learn how to crochet a hat or something like that."

"I already know how to crochet," said Rachael.

"Well then, all you need to learn is how to make something from it," said Rose.

All of the girls involved in the Junior Reds group trooped over to Rilla's house. It was a much larger group than normal since they had all the Queens students there for a few days. They wanted to make as many clothing items in the next few days as possible, so they all hurried to get started.


End file.
